101 Oneshots
by Truth Be Told I'm Lying
Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of NeonSyzygy's 101 Reasons. FAX
1. Prologue

**The reasons belong to EternalSyzygy's… The oneshot scenes are mine. R & R please~**

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of EternalSyzygy's 101 Reasons. **

* * *

- 101 Oneshots -

* * *

**Prologue**

Fang sat next to me on the hard, cave floor. Our legs hung off the ledge, dangling 15 feet above a dark forest. The night sky was lit up by the moon and a sprinkling of stars. The rest of the Flock and Fang's Flock were curled up into each other behind us, already passed out from our previous activities of extreme, mutant tag and tug-of-war.

We were silent, not wanting to wake up the others. The quiet wasn't awkward. With the lack of speech Fang seems to create, he had, instead, mastered the art of making periods of silence, comfortable.

All of a sudden, Fang put his large, calloused hand over my equally tough, yet smaller one, which was laying palm-first on the ground, and entwined our fingers. He moved a little closer to me, and linked our ankles together.

I gave him a look of shock which contained wide eyes and a jaw that was hanging loose. My body stiffened in panic. He raised an eyebrow as if questioning my surprise. I didn't respond in words, but in actions. I swiftly untangled our fingers, unhooked our ankles, and scooted a few inches away.

He rolled his eyes. "What now? I thought we got through this," he asked in a low voice, a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

I sputtered, blinking quickly. "What do you mean? Went through what?"

"This!" he exclaimed softly, gesturing to the space between our bodies. "I thought we went over you running away from us. I thought we were going to try this out again and do it right," he said exasperatedly, tugging at the ends of his hair in frustration.

I flinched and glanced at our peacefully sleeping Flocks.

"But it's so difficult," I whispered. "There are so many reasons for why you and I aren't meant for each other." I looked away and instead stared at my hands which were wringing themselves in guilt.

"Hey," Fang said, putting his hand under my chin, forcing me to look into his determined, dark eyes. "No matter what you come up with, I'm sure I'll have an answer."

* * *

**Most of the oneshots are going to be short, so whenever I update, I'll _probably_ post like 2 or 3 oneshots at a time. There are going to be 101 chapters, not including this prologue. I just wanted to do this, since after reading 101 Reasons by EternalSyzygy, I wanted to make up little scenes where Max thinks up a reason, cuz she obviously can't think of all of them at one time. **

**I'd appreciate it if people review~ **

**Btw, once again, I give credit for all the reasons to EternalSyzygy. Read her fanfic please.**

* * *

_**Truth**_


	2. Leader

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of EternalSyzygy's 101 Reasons.**

* * *

_- 101 Oneshots -_

* * *

**Reason 1- Leader**

The fire running on scavenged twigs and leaves, burned heartily, casting playful shadows on the bodies of the flock members whom were surrounding it. The night air was slightly windy although that didn't discourage the bright flames, only causing a few embers to spark. It was a nice, peaceful evening in the woods of a state who's name you don't need to know.

The flock was casually mingling amongst themselves with the occasional, friendly scuffle breaking out. They didn't mind the absences of two members whom were quietly conversing with each other while keeping a watchful eye on the group.

"Because this isn't a democracy, it's a Maxocracy," Max stated firmly after vetoing another one of Fang's attempts at getting her to be his girlfriend.

Fang snorted and shook his head, causing a few black locks to fall into his equally dark eyes. "I believe you've replied with that answer before in the past. Is Maxie losing her touch?" he teased.

She sighed softly, ignoring his antics. "It just wouldn't work out," Max said, staring forlornly at the forest floor.

"Oh yeah? Then give me a reason. Remember you said you had a bunch? What's one now? Didn't I also say that I had an answer?" Fang challenged with a hint of a pleading tone.

"I lead the flock. It would just be something else to worry about." She then pushed his soft hair away from his eyes, and said "You need a haircut," before he could respond to her earlier statement.

Fang, all thoughts of her reason being momentarily blown away, grabbed her hand and pressed the back of it against his lips. He murmured, "All I need is- "

"Marshmallows!"

"- marshmallows," Fang finished.

Then the two blinked at each other, blankly.

"We want marshmallows! We want marshmallows!" chanted the flock after hearing Iggy's outcry.

Max raised an eyebrow at Fang with an amused smile on her lips. She withdrew her hand, which felt strangely warm (Could hands blush?), and pointed to the flock.

"You're the one who conjures up marshmallows in the middle of nowhere," Max said in an amused voice, bringing up the random memory.

The side of Fang's mouth, slightly quirked up into his famous half-smile that drove Max crazy. He then silently walked to the eagerly awaiting flock. Picking up his dark backpack, he took out a super-sized bag of marshmallows. The flock whooped while Max just watched the scene incredulously since she was kidding earlier.

Iggy picked up a twig from the floor, stabbed a marshmallow onto the tip with amazing accuracy and speed, and placed it in the fire. Though, it was a little too deep into the fire and went up in flames. The flock laughed as he pouted and got another one.

Max still had a bewildered look on her face by the time Fang came back to her side.

"I can take care of myself most of the time, and I've always watched your back," he said seriously as he stood in front of Max. He then pointed to the kids that were gorging themselves on cooked marshmallows also known as the flock. "Exhibit A on watching your back. If I didn't have any marshmallows, they would probably have ransacked the nearest town and terrorized its people for some."

* * *

**How was that for my attempt at 3rd Pov? I think I did alright... Feel free to tell me wrong xD**

**Anna Ride: Just... One...? *eye twitches* But okay. I'll take what I can get. Which is your whole platter of cookies if I decide to steal them ;3**

**Thanks for the reviews~ Lurve you guys :)**

* * *

**_Truth_**


	3. Cookies

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of EternalSyzygy's 101 Reasons.**

* * *

_- 101 Oneshots -_

* * *

**Reason 2 - Cookies**

Once upon a time, there was a girl- Scratch that. Once upon a time, there was a female, mutant bird kid. She was a stubborn one. It was either her way or no way (A.K.A. the dead way in the flock's minds), yet she knew how to give a little to maintain peace (and in order to make it seem like it wasn't a dictatorship). She was tough, but she had a soft heart underneath all her sarcastic remarks and death glares. She was also very beautiful with her light-brown hair, streaked with natural, red and blonde highlights and big, brown eyes. Her wings were just as dazzling. But.

Keep your hands off because she's mine.

Who am I to say that?

I'm Fang. Her right-wing man, best friend, and (possibly in the future) her lover. We've been through thick and thin, always covering each other's backs (with the exception of a few separations. In my defense, she started it.). I'm second in command of our merry band of mutant bird kids (also known as the Flock) while she was the leader.

The girl I've been talking about is the one and only, Maximum Ride. Also known as 'The Girl of My Dreams.'

I've been in love with her since, well, forever. She just never noticed. She now knows how I feel, but says that she doesn't think of me as anything other than a sibling.

Denial.

She's been running from me (figuratively and literally) ever since she realized my true feelings about her, but now she's trying to get me to back off with reasons of why we can't be together. I responded by telling her that I would have an answer nevertheless. And I will. I will answer every one of her reasons until she accepts that we belong together.

By the way, this is so not a diary.

Now that we have that covered, I'll tell you about where and when she came up with her second reason. That's right. I'm not writing the first reason in you. Why? Because I can. I can to not. Just never mind.

It was just a regular day in November. As always, Max was complaining about the cold weather. She thought if we lived in land-locked Arizona with Dr. M and Ella, it would be hot year-round. Oh, Max. What will we do with you? (Well, I know what I'd like to do with you… But we're getting off topic.)

The flock, Dr. M, and Ella had decided to go ice-skating. They asked us to join them, but we said no. Actually, I just shook my head while Max declined with a "Why would anyone want to play on a giant hunk of flat ice?"

That, everyone, was the eloquent girl I fell in love with. Aren't I lucky?

As everyone filed out the door, looking like colorful marshmallows (Oh, good times…), Dr. M stopped before closing the door.

"Max. Fang." We looked up at her from our lazing on the couch.

"I left the recipe for the cookies you guys like on the counter. You can make them if you want. All the ingredients are there, just look for them," she told us before quickly shutting the door closed, so no more gusts of cold air would come in.

As soon as the last word came out of Dr. M's mouth, Max hopped to her feet, eyes twinkling. She looked at me with a large, excited grin. I raised an eyebrow at her, putting my feet on the wooded coffee table.

"Well?" she said, a hint of impatience in her voice. She stared me down, fingers twitching eagerly.

I sighed, reading her look. "You want to make cookies, don't you?" I asked wearily. Who knows what's going to happen with Max in the kitchen.

She nodded enthusiastically, too happy for words. Instead, she grabbed my hand and yanked me off the couch with strength only a mutant bird kid could have. While dragging me into the clean kitchen, she was skipping happily.

Then I noticed that she was holding onto my hand. Well. I guess that's a start, aye?

She then, abruptly let go of my hand (-sigh-) and snatched up the lone piece of paper. I sighed aloud this time and collapsed onto a stool, dropping my head on the granite counter as she read the recipe.

"Seems simple enough," she muttered, staring intently at the paper with narrowed eyes.

"When it comes to cooking, nothing is simple for you, my dear Maximum," I drawled lazily. While resting the side of my face on the counter, I watched her speed around the cabinets, taking out necessary items.

She must be really into this if she ignored my jab just like that.

When she had laid out all the ingredients onto the same counter that my face was resting on, she placed her hands on her hips and had a proud look on her face. Why is she so happy? Has she not realized that she hasn't actually start baking yet?

Then a blank look went into her eyes. There we go. You finally see the hopelessness of this situation.

I shook my head and stood up. What I do for love…

After grabbing the recipe and skimming over the directions, I picked up the flour package and a bowl. "Get the measuring cup, will you?" I tossed over my shoulder as I headed to the sink. If it gets messy, at least it'll end up in there instead of on the floor.

"Sure," she replied, snapping out of her daze.

And so we started baking.

Just don't tell Iggy. He doesn't need anything else to hold over my head. Then again, this journal (I'm only saying that because repeating 'record of feelings and past events' would be too long and annoying) would be even worse blackmail.

"Alright," I said, wiping my flour-covered hands onto my black jeans. Who needs napkins? "We're done. You preheated the oven right?"

Max's panicked look said it all.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the oven. Only to be tripped by… Total.

Even my special bird kid reflexes couldn't have saved me from take a face-first, nose-dive into the cookie batter that was on the stove.

There was complete silence behind me as I lifted my face from the bowl. I felt like a zombie, slowly lifting myself from a grave, ready to kill whoever in sight. Or whatever dog that was in sight.

That dog was Total.

My eyes were swirling with cold malice as I slowly stepped towards the trembling dog.

"I only wanted to know what all the noise was about," Total whimpered. Wrong timing, dog. Wrong. Timing.

I was just about to grab the shaking pup and throttle him when I heard Max break out into laughter. I whipped around to see her form, bent in half, slapping her knee. My eyes narrowed, forgetting all about Total, giving him a chance to scamper off with his tail in between his legs.

"This is the only chance I'll get to see you wear white, isn't it?" she gasped, pointing out the big splatters of cookie dough on my shirt.

I grinned evilly. "I think Maxie wants a hug," I taunted, reaching out to her.

"I don't think so, Cookie Batter Monster," she snapped, gaining back her composure.

She backed up as I came closer. Then, she was trapped against the counter with my arms on either side of her, making sure she didn't escape.

"Want to taste the cookie batter?" I murmured, putting my face 3 inches in front of hers. She stared at me with wide eyes. I love how nervous she gets whenever we're in very close proximity.

"N-no," she stuttered, staring at my lips. Like I said earlier. De-nial.

A faint smirk was on my lips right before they pressed themselves to hers to make something very sweet.

* * *

After our cookie-filled makeout session and putting what was left of the batter into the oven, we sat on the tiled floor, leaning against the lower cabinets.

"You know," she said, mindlessly drawing continuous circles on the ground with her index finger. "I'll always be making cookies."

The way she said it, meant that it was the second reason she came up with.

I gave her a full-out grin, causing her to blink in shock.

"They're the only thing you can cook, so I don't mind."

* * *

**Lalalalala~ 2nd update for the day as I promised.**

**Guest: Thank you. I really hope that you have more than one platter, or I'd be forced to go to your house and ask (*or demand*) that you make more with a water gun to your head. Yes. You should be scared. lol I think I can guess your name... Ride... Lol**

**Beautiful Redemption: I'm sorry. I don't put anything in the microwave unless it's food. I really don't think that your heart is food (no offense). :3 Third person is really hard actually T.T I'm sorry you were punished cause of me LOLOLOL Then you got punished in your punishment xD **

**FAAAAAXXXXXXXX K3**

* * *

_**Truth**_


	4. Nudge

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of EternalSyzygy's 101 Reasons.**

* * *

_- 101 Oneshots -_

* * *

**Reason 3 - Nudge**

I hate the mall. I hate it with a burning passion. I hate it so much that it made my top 5 in Max's List of Things She Hates, right behind the School. I hate it so much that it's in front of school, you know, the regular kind where kids don't get experimented on in harsh conditions.

Why am I currently ranting about the mall?

Use your brain. I'm _in_ a mall. Or should I say, I'm being brutally tortured.

Why am I here you may ask?

One word.

Nudge.

That girl will be the painful death of me.

I sigh as I watch Nudge pose in front of a mirror, twirling around to see all the different angles. While so, she was rambling about how 'Super cute!' it was on her. Her eyes were lit up, and her big smile was blinding. She was filled with energy as she zipped in and out of the dressing rooms. I sighed again, lazily lounging on the modern, lime green armchair. As long as she's happy…

Where's Fang? I thought absently while tapping my fingers and hoping for something to attack us, so I could get out of shopping.

Yes. I _am _that desperate.

"Oh my gosh! Max! You just HAVE to try this on! It'd look awesome on you!" I jumped as I heard Nudge squeal behind me. How did she get there? I'm _the _Maximum Ride. _Nobody_ sneaks up on me nevertheless _Nudge_. (Well, I guess Fang can sneak up on me, but that can still be up for discussion.)

I turned my head around since my body unwilling to do so. My left eye started twitching as I stared at the _thing_ Nudge was holding.

"Well?" she pressed, shaking the item impatiently. "Do you like it?"

I opened my mouth to reply with a dry, 'No' when she suddenly grabbed my arm and quickly dragged me away. She threw me into a dressing room and put her weight against the door after chucking the _thing_ in after me. Something is definitely wrong. Maximum Ride does _not_ get man-handled by 13 year old girls. This is just not my day.

"Sorry," Nudge apologized through the door. "I just knew you would say no, so I thought using force would work."

"It's alright," I said to her through clenched teeth, attempting to sound civil. "But couldn't you have at least found something that shows a little less skin than a _cocktail dress_?" I complained, wincing at the glittery and stretchiness.

"Sorry, but you're not getting out of there unless you're wearing the dress," she chirped happily.

Flinching again, I turned back to the soft, black fabric in my hands. I took a deep breath and started putting _it_ on.

* * *

"I look like a hooker."

"I doubt it."

"Fine then. A prostitute."

"Max," she sputtered. "Just come out already."

"No," I stated resolutely. Scowling, I looked at myself in the mirror again.

The dress was tight, like I thought, clinging to my curves and showing them off a bit more than what I was comfortable with. It had thick straps, though, my light brown hair with blonde and red streaks was hanging down my shoulders, covering most of it. The neckline was dangerously deep, showing a bit of cleavage. While it was tight around the top, it was loose around my hips and ending mid-thigh. The skirt was decorated lightly with small, silver beads.

I admit, I was stretching it a bit by saying I looked like a hooker, but I feel like I'm showing a bit too much skin. Though, it was pretty. Nudge has good taste. If only she could find me something less revealing.

"Come on!" Nudge hollered, pounding on the door, rattling it with her mutant bird kid strength.

"Fine, fine!" I grumbled compliantly, only because we don't need a broken stall door on our tab.

Self-consciously, I stepped out of the dressed room. My hair fell around my face which was scowling at the ground. While tugging down the hem of the dress, I looked up to see Nudge with her mouth gaping open.

"I told you I looked like a slut," I muttered.

"You do NOT look like a slut!" she exclaimed. "You look freaking amazing! We have get that dress!" Nudge squealed, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

Sighing, I nodded wearily, not wanting her to shove me against the wall with a high-heeled shoe to my neck as her next move.

"Okay! I'm going to go look for some more stuff for you to try on! Stay. There," she commanded, pointing at me menacingly. Well, as menacingly as an excited 13 year old who can barely keep a smile off her face can get.

Whipping around, I hurried into the dressing room before anyone could notice me. I closed the door when I heard soft breathing behind.

I jumped, and I admit shamefully that I also let out a little squeak of surprise. Putting a hard look on my face, I quickly got into a defensive position and looked at the intruder's face to see a smirking Fang.

"You know, you don't look as threatening as usual with that dress on," he commented, tilting his head while leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

I glared at him, straightening up. "What are you doing in here?" I asked exasperatedly. "Where were you when I needed you to save me from Nudge? Huh? What do you have to say for yourself, mister?" I demanded, poking him in the chest with my finger.

He grabbed the hand I was jabbing into him and the my other one, putting them above my head as he pushed me against the wall.

"I say," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver before he continued, "that you look ravishing in that dress."

I felt my face heat up in an embarrassing blush. He smiled smugly and rested his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly, trying to calm my blush from him being so close to me. I didn't even bother struggling to release my hands since I knew Fang wouldn't let go since he had that Fang-like determination in his eyes.

"You," he replied, lightly kissing the tip of my nose.

My heart stuttered in my chest.

"Be my girlfriend," he breathed, brushing his lips over my right eye, causing it to close. He then kissed my eyelid.

I hesitantly shook my head, barely able to breathe. Who knew Fang could be so seductive?

"Please?" he asked huskily, running his lips over my other eye. Both my eyes were closed now.

Swallowing thickly, I squeaked out a, "No." Only Fang could make me squeak.

He brought down my hands to my side and twined our fingers. "Why not?" I heard him say.

I opened my eyes, staring into his dark ones that were flecked with gold. Racking my brain, I tried to think of another reason, no matter how insignificant it would be.

"You know that Nudge will constantly be saying, 'I told you so!'" Even I sighed at how weak of an excuse that was.

He gave me an amused smile.

"Well, she is right."

* * *

**;) Seductive Fang Ftw, right? ****Lol. I just had a balance contest with my bro. I won ;)**

******DrowningInFairyTales: Argh! You mentioned cookies and I thought you were Anna rofl sorry I'd rather have lemonade with cookies... Cuz I dun dunk cookies. If I do, they get all soggy and just no. Lol I just get excited about updating from reading reviews so then I write :D **

**My Twinsie: But... It's not impossible cuz I did it ;) But, if I can do it, most definitely my twinni can do it lol I LOVE doing introductions. They're fun :3 and they come easily to me lol For Fang's pov, I just wrote stuff... I made him sound like a normal guy on the inside, you know, the possessive type lol I'm sorry that I made you hold your breath for so long. You must be dead. So. RIP Twinni**

**So. Review. :)**

* * *

_**Truth**_


	5. Away

**I need a beta. Like badly. Someone who can help me write my stories and make them better. I don't really need a grammar beta. Just someone who can help me with ideas and such. HELP ME OUT PEOPLES. TY.**

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of EternalSyzygy's 101 Reasons.**

* * *

_- 101 Oneshots -_

* * *

**Reason 4 - Away**

"Bull's eye!" Gazzy cried, victoriously lifting his plastic bow in the air and stomping his feet on the tan carpet.

Nudge scowled. "I'm going to aim a punch on your eye! That'll definitely be a bull's eye!" she growled, yanking the plastic, suction-cup arrow from the middle of her forehead. She then began chasing a hysterically laughing Gazzy, threateningly holding a sparkly lip gloss tube in her hand.

Iggy was crouched in the corner of the room, fiddling with a suspicious bundle of colorful wires. A few curses erupted occasionally from the same corner, usually after a shower of sparks.

Angel was on the couch, innocently brushing her angel bear's fur. Though it seemed like she was fully absorbed in the action, if you looked a little closer, there was a small crease in between her eyebrows which meant she was focusing on something, most likely reading someone's mind. She raised her head and cutely batted her eyes at me.

I sat on the carpet with my legs crossed in front of me while leaning against the couch, watching the flock's antics. Fang sat beside me, his arm was casually slung behind me.

This is a 24/7 kind of job. Being the leader of the flock is hard. I don't get much time to myself since I have to watch over the others. It's not something I can take a break from whenever I wish.

As the thought came to me, I frowned slightly.

Fang noticed and raised a questioning eyebrow.

""I have to watch over the flock, so when would we get time alone?" I asked, turning to him.

He gave me a small smile and leaned back as if saying, 'That's an easy one.'

"I'm sure Iggy would be happen to take over for a while."

He then took a little pause and shot me a slightly wider grin before adding, "Or you know, Angel."

* * *

**It's short. Like really short. Sorry -sheepish smile-. I can't make all the oneshots long (or even somewhat long lol). Btw I fixed it the tiniest bit to add some emotion like HeadOverHeelsInHate said... I realized that I lacked it a lot in this one. x.x sorry**

**But it's something right? Thanksies for reviews btw :)**

**FireyShadows: THANKS! **

**shanaysauras: I so agree with you. Fang Forevah**

**Twinni: I always wanted a twin... Too bad you're dead now LOL Omg Ikr? When the movie comes out Ima be soooo jealous. Naw she didn't pull the Bambi trick. Too predictable. Brute strength ftw lol and LOLOL I'm not that amazing. I still stink at humor... seriously. And I'm doing bad in All New ergh. Hence my need for a beta :P But you're amazing so don't put yourself down like that D( Please come back to life~ I need mah twinni**

**NeonSyzygy: Lolol me too :3 I pretty sure Max turned into mush also ;)**

* * *

_**Truth**_


	6. Love

**Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of NeonSyzygy's 101 Reasons.**

* * *

_- 101 Oneshots -_

* * *

**Reason 5 - Love**

"Will you stop freaking staring at me like that?" I exclaimed, dragging a hand down my face in exasperation.

He smoothly raised a dark eyebrow without moving the rest of his body which was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Like what?"

"Like, like," I hesitated as I tried to find the right words. "Like in that intense, Fang-like way of yours!" Okay. I was looking for the right words, but I definitely didn't find them.

"There's a different type of intense?" he asked in an amused voice.

"You know what I mean," I growled, flicking back my hair which was irritatingly in my face. My hands then dropped to my sides, lightly bouncing as they met the couch.

He shrugged, and there was no more talking. The only sound was the constant ticking of the clock above the not-burning fireplace.

Frustration was building up inside me. There were a millions questions running through my mind, but one was determined to make itself heard.

I bit my tongue, but that didn't stop me from blurting out, "Why are you so far away from me?"

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch before a playful smile started to tug at the corners of his lips. "You want me to come closer?" he teased, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against.

Letting out a breath, I nodded.

"How close?" he asked, taking a step forward. "Closer than this?" He pointed to where he was now which I felt was still very far away from me.

I nodded again, my long fingers fiddling with a loose thread in the couch's fabric.

Another foot forward. He tilted his head. "Closer?"

Rolling my eyes, I repeated, "Closer."

All of a sudden, he quickly closed the distance and plopped himself beside me on the couch, casually resting his head on my shoulder. "Closer?" he asked huskily.

I felt the warmth from his body heat spread throughout my bones. My breathing hitched the slightest.

This is bad. My body is my own enemy.

Placing my head on top of his, I relaxed. "No. This is fine," I mumbled, my body instinctively loosing all its tension.

He wrapped a strong arm around me, and we were once again, thrown into silence that at least wasn't as awkward as the other one.

"You have another reason yet?" he whispered after a moment from under my head.

I bit my lip, contemplating. "How do you know I love you?"

A small chuckle came from his chest which warmed me even more than his body.

He then murmured, "Because you asked that."

* * *

**Very short. Very short. Sorry. I can't really think of long oneshots for some reason. :/ Sorry if it's bad too .-. Ehhh.**

**GOGOGGOG U-S-A! U-S-A! Woooooot! Olympics ftw~**

**Twinni: Everyone's jealous when Fang's all lovey-dovey with Max and not them ;) It's a natural reaction LOL**

**Metal Flowers: First of all, THANK YOU FOR COMPLIMENTING ME YOU AWESOMETASTIC WRITER! And well, most Dylan haters just don't like him because he's supposedly Max's perfect half (This is half-true for me lol). I don't like him because he's portrayed as perfection. I know he has small little quips, but people usually are a bit more imperfect (not that I'm dissing the human race or anything xD). I also don't like how he was made for Max. It's not about finding (or creating) the perfect person. It's about finding an imperect person perfectly, and Max and Fang found each other perfectly. I like how he's  
determined to try and get Max to love him, but I don't like how he has no other options. Everyone should have options, and he has to realize that he too, has them. I do sorta feel bad for him because he didn't choose to be a clone, but ehh. Blame the whitecoats for our hatred. :P**

If I forgot anything or you want to talk more about it, feel free to pm me and rant to your heart's desire :3

* * *

_**Truth**_


	7. Dylan

******Summary: Max used to have so many reasons running through her head about why she and Fang weren't meant for each other. She thought of them at random places and at random times. Whenever or wherever, Fang had an answer. Based off of NeonSyzygy's 101 Reasons.**

* * *

_-101 Oneshots-_

* * *

**Reason 6 - Dylan**

Dear Journal (Yeah, that's right. I'm admitting that you are a journal. Never said that you were my journal, though.)

Max's up to reason seven now, so I'll tell you about reason six.

Stop staring at me like that with your blank look. I just didn't feel like writing all the others down. I'm lazy, and you're my journal. Deal with it. (Okay, now I sound completely mental since I'm telling a blank book to deal with my personality.)

Whatever. So.

_It was just a nice day outside, so we wanted to go out and enjoy it. A picnic was what we decided to do. We set up a stereotypical, red and white, checkered table cloth topped with Iggy-made foods in the large, grassy clearing behind the house. After having a great lunch of gorging ourselves on sandwiches, chips and sodas, we were now just hanging out._

_Max and I were sitting side-by-side on a thick tree branch, casually chatting while watching over the flock, per usual. My arm was around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder._

_Then she started to squirm uncomfortably. I raised a dark eyebrow at her._

_"Dylan," she hissed, her beautiful, brown eyes peeking through her curtain of hair. "Damn. He's still staring."_

_I looked up to see Dylan across the clearing, sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree. He was most definitely watching us._

_That little -insert a string of curse words-. He says he cares about her, but he doesn't need to stare like a creeper. I didn't reply, but I glared back at him. My stiff jaw and tense arm showed my annoyance._

_There was an uncomfortable silence as I glared at Dylan. _

_All of a sudden, Max broke free from my grip and looked at me with narrowed eyes. What? Does she want to take Dylan's place in the stare down or something?_

_"Dylan's in love with me," she stated randomly, nodding her chin at the California-blonde, bird kid._

_My jaw clenched as I sucked in a sharp breath through my nose. _

_So that's her sixth reason, aye? Trying to play hardball? The challenging look on her face said that was exactly what she was doing._

_I pursed my lips and ran my hand through my dark hair before giving giving her a strained smile._

_"He has good taste."_

And that, Journal, is why I am currently writing in you. To vent about my frustration in a way that was not punching a hole in the wall (Max said if I did it one more time, she's going to punch a hole in my face.)

Why?

Because despite Dylan loving Max, he'll never have her after I answer all her reasons.

I'm just wondering how many she has...

Fly on,

Fang.

* * *

**Heehee. Creeper Dylan. This was short, but at least it wasn't the shortest. Was it? I'm scared to check.**

**Twinni: OMG I have the whole idea for why Fang is named Fang for All New. Hehe. It actually involves a curse word. I don't know which chapter it's going to be in... Maybe next one? eh. Ikr. Everyone's jealous of Max. She has Fang. She has wings. She's pretty. She has Fang. She has the best family in the world. She has Fang. Did I repeat anything? ;) **

**booksrbetterthanmovies: :D I'm aiming for cute ^^ And I love your nickname cuz I agree with it **

* * *

_**Truth**_


	8. Sorry

I've decided to get rid of this account. (Well, maybe it's going to be deleted, but eh. I might just keep it and not use it. I want to keep it to see the changes I've gone through while writing on here.)

Though, I'm not quitting this story. I'll repost it sometime (probably tomorrow). You'll know my new username when you see it posted.

I'm just really tired of this account for some reason. I have a tendency to do stuff like this- trash it and get a new, better one.

Sorry. I might rewrite a few of them to make them better.

La di da~

* * *

_**Truth**_


End file.
